


【黑三角】三角形是最稳固的形状

by Nicollian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollian/pseuds/Nicollian





	【黑三角】三角形是最稳固的形状

0  
"打击叙利亚的事我已经事先告知王耀，他说'Va, je ne te hais point.'。"

"这件事对他的影响远不及对伊万的影响。你应该事先告知伊万，看能不能从他口中听到这句话。"

"不，我应该对叙利亚人民说，看他们会不会说'je ne te hais point.'。我们自诩做了正义的事，就不应该惧怕他们的评论，不是吗？"

"没人强迫你一定要参与这件事。你又想像烧毁圆明园后跑到西贡皇宫忏悔那样说一些让自己良心过得去的话吗？"

"我做过的事我知道那是我的责任。可我不想把良心也完全丢掉。"

"我们知道我们对他们做了什么，他们也知道，但他们不能阻止我们，这就是事情的经过。跟良心有什么关系吗？"

"亚蒂，你有没有想过假如有一天承受这种命运的是我们的国民，我们该怎么办？"

"与其把时间浪费在这种没有意义的想象中，不如时刻保持清醒，永远不要让自己堕入这种可悲的国家行列。"

"从任人宰割到完全独立自主，迄今为止我只见到一个国家做到了，你知道他是谁。这个翻身的过程并不轻松，每一步都惊险万分，全靠一股狠劲撑着才走了过来，求生存的时候对外狠，求发展的时候对内狠。当然这也是现存大国——无论资社——的普遍经历，所以我们都知道什么只要有民主自由就能拥有繁荣富强的话都是骗人的。你还记得我们在基辅看到的景象吗？"

沉默在蔓延。

"噢，你不在场。当时只有我、阿尔弗雷德和王耀在基辅。我们亲眼看到联合国列为重点保护文物的列宁像被民众推到……"

 

01  
因乌克兰政府暂停与欧盟签署联系国协定而引发的抗议活动在2013年底集中爆发。12月8日晚，一群带着面具的年轻示圌威者用金属绳索的一端捆住基辅市内唯一保存的列圌宁雕像头部，将另一端绕在树上。众人齐心协力将位于舍夫琴科林荫大道尽头用石英岩雕刻而成、重达7吨的雕像拉倒。

这座躲过91年解体灾难的列圌宁像最终仍未幸免于难，巨人般高大的身躯轰然倒在地上时，手臂和头部与身躯分离，示圌威者犹不满足，纷纷举起榔头、大锤敲击雕像的头部和身躯。第二天的报纸头条便是这些洋洋自得的年轻人在被毁坏的雕像前的留影。

冬妮娅带几位远道而来的国家先生来到林荫大道尽头时，看到一位中年妇女在只剩下基座的雕像前哭得不能自已。

"她一定是从东部地区来的。"弗朗西斯半开玩笑地说道。

"她是基辅本地人。"冬妮娅白了弗朗西斯一眼，"每当有支持政府的游行队伍走上圌街头，你们就污蔑他们是专门从亲俄的东部地区赶来的。"

"为什么北方国家的游行都发生在冬天，因为冬天天气太冷了，工厂停工了，人民不用工作了，所以就走上圌街头喊口号了。"阿尔弗雷德戏谑地对心不在焉的王耀说。

"那也少不了你们在背后煽风点火的作用。你知道队伍里有多少人是领工资的专业游行人士，因为你是他们的金主。"王耀冷声冷气地说。他对这种被策动的游行活动深恶痛绝，因为他自己正是受害者。

"苏圌联的影响还未从这个国家消失，但如果你们想融入西方就必须舍弃这种不同于西方文明不符合西方圌价值圌观的烙印。你可以自圌由选择你想要融入哪一边，但你是一个国家，不能仅凭自己的喜好办事，你要尊重你的国民的选择，他们迫切地希望融入西方，希望加入欧盟。"弗朗西斯微笑着说。

冬妮娅脸上闪过恼恨之色。

"闭嘴吧！弗朗西斯.波诺弗瓦！我们都很清楚游圌行队伍中混迹了多少欧洲外交官，他们做了多少与职位与身份不符的事情！"

冬妮娅和弗朗西斯争辩的过程中，王耀的注意力全然没在他们身上。乌克兰是俄罗斯和欧洲势力博弈的桥头堡，于他并无太多利益关系，所以他对冬妮娅的境遇和未来并没有那么上心。他有许多比这更值得关心的事，来乌克兰走这一趟仅仅是因为和冬妮娅的私人友谊。此刻他的视线被别的事物吸引了，更是无心参与冬妮娅和弗朗西斯的对话。

那是一个以着军装的苏联先生形象设计的套娃，被一个六岁左右的小女孩紧紧握在肉圌乎圌乎的小手中。

以苏联先生形象设计的套娃曾在东欧国家风靡一时，九十年代后逐渐销声匿迹。王耀以为他那里私藏着的是独一无二的绝版，没想到民间还有流传。

王耀的视线一直追随着小女孩移动，她只是牵着妈妈圌的手路过了游行队伍经过的街道。看起来只有二十出头的学生抢了她紧握在手中的套娃，从套娃不再鲜艳的颜色上推断，或许那套娃的年纪都比还未融入社会的学生大，但年轻的学生并没有对这样一件颇有历史和时代的古董表现出该有的尊重和爱惜，他将其狠狠砸向地面，莱姆树制的套娃不易碎，承受住了这一波攻击。但是学生并不打算就这样轻易放过这件历史和时代的幸存品，他抬起脚狠狠地踩下，褪色的套娃印上了乌黑的鞋印，表面出现了一丝裂痕。

年幼无知的女孩被吓得大声哭泣。王耀想为她抢救那个饱受摧残的套娃，但是年轻人突然踢了一脚，小小的套娃滚入游行的队伍深处，不见了踪影。王耀来不及多想，他用尽全力剥开人群，在混乱的脚步中寻找那件稀有的古董套娃。  
幸圌运的是套娃虽然被人群无意地踢来踢去却始终守住了脆弱的外壳，仿佛等着王耀拯救它。王耀的眼睛里只剩下了小小的套娃，他提着心努力穿过拥挤的人群向套娃靠拢，周围的混浊和喧闹都已经离他而去，只有莫名加快的心跳强有力地冲击着他的胸腔。

就在他终于伸出手去捡已经被践踏得肮脏不堪的套娃时，一只高高抬起的脚重重落下。他下意识抓住套娃，拱起手背将套娃牢牢护在手心。

踩了他的中年男人见他是华人面孔后态度恶劣地骂了他一句，便跟随大部队离开了。王耀松了一口气，感受到实实在在抓在手心的物件后又有些怅然若失。他心绪复杂退出不断前行的人群。套娃的主人——那个有肉圌乎乎小手的小女孩已经不见踪影，只留下他握着手中的套娃看着陌生的街道不知所措。

"你去哪儿了？"阿尔弗雷德从身后拍王耀的肩膀。

王耀吓了一跳，下意识将手往袖子里缩了缩，面无表情地看着阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德满脸疑惑地盯着王耀。跟过来的弗朗西斯闻言上下将王耀打量了一番，很快就意识到王耀半藏在袖子里的右手不对劲。

"你手里藏了什么东西？"弗朗西斯问。

王耀摇头说:"什么也没有。"

起了疑的阿尔弗雷德不信他，无礼地朝王耀伸出手试图强行揪出王耀藏在手里的东西。弗朗西斯一点想阻止阿尔弗雷德的意思都没有，在他看来似乎阿尔弗雷德有资格对王耀这么做，而且他似乎对王耀手心里的东西非常感兴趣。王耀用左手推开阿尔弗雷德，大声喝斥:"阿尔弗雷德！不要太过分了！"

阿尔弗雷德愣了一下。随即露出了然又嘲讽的笑容。

"你的反应过激了。是跟伊利亚有关的东西，对吗？"

王耀想否认却知道骗不过阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德有时候真是该死的了解他。就在他瞪大了眼睛和阿尔弗雷德的眼神无声对峙的时候，冬妮娅及时过来打圆场，"这里太不安全了，我们还是到其他地方聊吧。"

阿尔弗雷德置若罔闻，继续和王耀眼神的交锋。冬妮娅求救似地看向弗朗西斯，对方却是一副津津有味地看好戏的模样，根本不可能成为这次两位国家先生矛盾的解铃人。冬妮娅焦头烂额，她自己已经有足够多的麻烦事了，万万不想在让两位国家先生在她的地盘爆发冲突。就在冬妮娅一筹莫展之际，王耀主动向她摊开有意藏在袖子里的手心。

冬妮娅怔怔地看着王耀手心里脏兮兮却依然能轻易分辨出表面彩画的套娃，久违的苏联形象一瞬间占据了她的眼球，强烈的视觉冲击令她忘却了一切感受。

"无论如何，他的心里都有你们。"王耀颇有经验地一层层拧开套娃。苏联先生的肚子里依次装着穿民圌族服饰的斯拉夫姐妹铂金姐妹:丰圌满动人的冬妮娅和清丽高傲的娜塔莉娅。

因为长期以来有最外层伊利亚形象设计的套娃的保护，冬妮娅和娜塔莉娅形象设计的套娃丝毫没有被污垢沾染，被氧化的程度也很轻，外表依然保留着鲜艳明丽的颜色。像是被套娃艳圌丽的颜色刺圌激到眼睛生疼，冬妮娅的大眼睛里聚集了一些清澈的泪水，她往上看，眨了眨眼，把因为一时感性而涌圌出的泪水又埋进体内。

"这是一个小女孩丢的。我帮她捡回来的时候，小女孩已经离开了。如果能够找到那个小女孩，我希望你可以帮我把这个套娃还给她。"王耀克制着自己的声音说。

冬妮娅点头。但她知道要在诺大的国家里找一个不知姓名不知样貌的小女孩无异于大海捞针，她不会费心去找，王耀也知道她不会这么做。这件套娃实际上是给冬妮娅的。

王耀把套娃交给冬妮娅后感觉安心了不少，至少胸腔没有再承受心跳异常的冲击。像是终于甩掉了这个烫手山芋，又像是隐秘地完成了一个任务的交接。

坐汽车回冬妮娅的官邸途中，阿尔弗雷德的脸一直转向窗外，避开了王耀所有想要缓和尴尬气氛的眼神。基辅冬日的阳光没有什么温度，惨白的光线穿过灰色的城市，在阿尔弗雷德浅金色的睫毛下投下一层扇形阴影，使得那双明亮清澈的蓝眼睛也变得阴郁了。就在王耀放弃了主动"求和"时，阿尔弗雷德突然转过头，冷冷地问:"为什么不能让他从你心里彻底离开呢？"

王耀还在思考怎么回答最妥当，阿尔弗雷德已经将他的沉默看作是承认了。  
"我不明白。"阿尔弗雷德脸色铁青，放弃了那些大咧咧的灿烂笑容后，立体精致的五官便凸显出精英层的高贵疏离感，"你可以骂我是个混圌蛋，假如有一天，你也消失了。我也许会难过一段时间，但很快我就会忘了你，如果有和你一样值得关注的对象出现，也许我还会移情别恋。我很肯定我就是这样的人，花心、寡情。"

王耀轻轻摇头，解释道:"那个套娃只是意外。我什么想法也没有，只想帮那个乌克兰小女孩捡回她的东西。"

阿尔弗雷德抿着唇看着他，眼眸里有不信任的光在浮动。王耀太习惯他这样的表情了，对他眉梢眼角里流露出来的细微感情变化就像在翻阅每天都会读的书籍一样，不用细思便已能解开其中深意。美利坚先生骄傲又敏感，自信又多疑，偏王耀就是那个令他猜忌又不断折损他不能为人低头的骄傲的人。于是美利坚先生一边恼恨着一边又忍不住记挂，恐怕连他自己都未察觉他就是近乎变态地沉迷这种自虐式的感情，以企图征服为起点，以成功征服为终点。

王耀不会自恋地认为他个人的人格魅力大到可以令滥情且无情的阿尔弗雷德对他念念不忘，更何况他的长相和身材都不是美利坚先生的理想型。美利坚先生的审美和他的国民一样倾向于笑容灿烂，身材高挑，肤色健康，体型匀称的类型。如果是对方是女性，那必然是典型的玛丽莲.梦露式金发大眼、波涛汹涌的性感尤物;如果对方是男性，那一定是像美国队长一样面容英俊、腹肌完美的健壮男人。无论怎么比对，王耀这种小骨架体型清瘦，气质端正到禁欲圌感浓厚的东方男性和他的追逐目标都相去甚远。

阿尔弗雷德对王耀最初的兴趣来源于亚瑟的启蒙。欧洲国家对他们血缘上的共同"弟弟"阿尔弗雷德始终抱着几分轻视，尤其是美利坚合众国在政治、军事乃至经济等方面全方位超越他们以后，他们便将这种对"衍生国"的傲慢转移到历史、文化的优越感上。他们嘲笑阿尔弗雷德短暂的历史，嘲笑阿尔弗雷德快餐式缺乏深厚底蕴的文化，乃至将阿尔弗雷德及其国民的审美也粗泛地归到了暴发户类型中。亚瑟就是这群傲慢的欧洲国家中最典型的代表，无论是美式英语口音还是美国大众的休闲风穿衣品味都被他毫不留情地diss了一遍。在阿尔弗雷德还未脱离他的掌控时，他更是不吝以刻薄的言语纠正阿尔弗雷德的审美偏差。

某一次，亚瑟和初长成人的阿尔弗雷德坐在玫瑰花园里谈到对女人的看法时，尚未经人事的阿尔弗雷德直抒胸臆表达了对成熟性感的女性的喜爱，她们是青春躁动的毛头小子羞于启齿的梦中常客。亚瑟的唇边挂起冷笑，讥讽他肤浅。阿尔弗雷德反问亚瑟喜欢什么样的女人，顿了顿又补充或者什么样的男人。

"神秘，冷艳，如玫瑰花静静盛开的后花园一般安静，却有万千沟壑在心中。"亚瑟看着漂浮在空中的白云，目光渐渐变得悠远了。

阿尔弗雷德知道他说的是谁，"弗朗吉说他们看起来太小了，东亚人都长着娃娃脸，看起来不够成熟不够有魅力。你喜欢没长大的孩子吗？"

"他是长了一张看起来不那么成熟的脸，但他是现存最古老的国家。时间在他身上积累的气质会令你忽视他的外在，相信我，如果你有机会和他见上一面，你绝不会认为他是还没长大的孩子。"

但是这种微弱的兴趣很快就被日薄西山而身心苍老的帝国亲自埋没。瘦弱的、苍白的被鸦片腐蚀得神情麻木呆滞的帝国，既不能为重洋外的阿尔弗雷德带来冷艳锋的异域神秘感，又不符合阿尔弗雷德对花丛猎物的期待。他像个冷漠的看客，看着帝国徒劳放下几千年顽固的骄傲师夷自救，却在外忧内患中走向灭亡，又在革命烈火中重生。

一开始，还叫民国的王耀在孙文【北伐为重】的感召下放下对旧沙俄的成见主动亲近了以新身份出现的伊利亚。大名鼎鼎的黄埔军校的初期教官中便有一批来自苏联的特别军事顾问。阿尔弗雷德并没有比伊利亚晚出场，可他却在感情的世界里迟了一步。比起冷漠霸道又不善言辞的沙俄斯捷潘，经常和上司上圌街搞宣传善于用语言蛊惑人心的伊利亚更懂得如何用理想巧妙地掩饰他并未和斯捷潘完全割裂的蛮横和野心，至少是骗走了几百几千年未曾动过凡心的老狐狸吝啬赋予他人的真情，顺便让王耀了解了活跃在他地盘上的另一股红色力量。

阿尔弗雷德不知道伊利亚是怎么做到的，迄今为止他都还没能达到这样的成就。也正是死对头伊利亚倾注在王耀身上的心血令阿尔弗雷德产生了一种隐忧，他再度向王耀投来关注的目光。及后来孙先生去世，国民dang右翼反苏反共情绪高涨，制造了中山舰事件迫使苏联紧急撤回援华教官，并发动了一系列对赤dang人士的清洗和屠杀导致中苏两国断交后，阿尔弗雷德才感觉到有机可趁。 

但是一次世界性的经济危机令主要资本主义国家一蹶不振。为了转移国内矛盾，寻找对外发展空间，德日相继走上对外扩张的侵略道路。强邻蔑德，还未享受到几年太平年岁的古老土地便被迫卷入另一场更为深重的灾难中。

亲欧美的国民政府首先寄希望于英美两国，但是选择了绥靖政策的亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德仅仅是在口头上表示声圌援，并未对华展开大规模援助。雪上加霜的是为了拉拢本田菊，路德维希中止了对华军事出口并严令所有军事顾问撤出中国。国民政府不得不将目光再度转向一直防备的被冰雪笼罩的北方巨人。

而此时在远东地区和日本本就有矛盾的沙俄继承人伊利亚也感受到了来自海上的威胁，于是在1937年４月，苏联驻华大使主动告知中国方面，如中国愿意签订中苏互不侵犯条约，苏联可以向中国出圌售飞机和坦圌克，并提供贷圌款。

受到意识形态的局限以及对北方雪国根深蒂固的不信任，国民政府和王耀都暂未对苏方的提议做出回应。至七月卢沟桥事变爆发，西方国家仍不肯对华施以实质性的援手，王耀和委员长才力排众议，转向苏联。

同年8月21日，伊利亚率团抵达南京。中苏双方在媒体的见证下于行政楼签订了【中苏互不侵犯条约】。尽管中方的意愿是签订互助条约，但是苏联担心互助条约有可能把苏联拖入对日战争，故主张签订互不侵犯条约。虽然条约并未明确苏联有帮助中国抗日战争的义务，但是这份条约确是当时中国抗日战争最主要的国际支撑。条约签订后，苏联的贷圌款和军事援助很快就到位了。

签订条约的过程中，伊利亚注意到记者中有美国人，忍不住扬起轻蔑的语调问王耀:"在你们最需要帮助的时候，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟在哪里？阿尔弗雷德甚至还在大规模地向本田菊出圌售武器，他知道本田菊会把这些武器用到什么地方。我早说过他们都是只讲利益不讲道义的人，他们说的话越是好听就越是不能相信。"

王耀看着伊利亚，想反驳伊利亚肯帮助他的出发点也不单纯的念头蠢圌蠢圌欲圌动，但处处被动的他连不卑不亢地参与国际交往都做不到了，更遑论在这种急需援助的情况下得罪他的"金主"。

11月，为了商量空军援助的相关事宜，王耀亲赴莫斯科。与苏联最高领圌导人斯大林会面期间，王耀抱着极有可能会被拒绝的决心提出苏方帮助中圌国制圌造飞机的请求。伊利亚和他的上司相互看了一眼，得到伊利亚肯定的目光后，上司说:“制圌造飞机并不困难，难的是制圌造发动机。苏联可向中圌国提圌供发动机，飞机由中圌国自己制圌造……如果中圌国想站起来，应当发展自己的空军和炮兵。中圌国有能工巧匠，苏联提圌供设备……中圌国有了自己的空军、炮兵和石油，有自己的重工业，就能打败日本。”

王耀强忍内心的激动，暗暗攥紧放在膝盖上的拳头。苏方的慷慨给了他意想不到的惊喜，他感激地看向伊利亚，对方回应了一个愉悦的笑容。随后在装备物资的议价过程中，苏方也一再迁就积贫积弱的中圌国，以远低于市场价格的优惠将大批装备出售给中圌国。德国中止与中圌国的军事合作后，苏联就成了唯一以军事人员、武圌器装备和军用物资直接支持中圌国抗圌日战争的国家。

会面结束后后，伊利亚请王耀到莫斯科走一走，亲自去感受这座无圌产圌阶圌级政圌党领圌导下焕发出盎然生机的城市。

王耀对这座城市的记忆已经淡薄了，上一次来到这里还是四十多年前，刚刚签订了【马关条约】的清政府也将沙俄看做迫使日本归还辽东半岛的救世主，接到沙俄发来点名李中堂参加沙皇登基典礼的邀请后，清政府欣然应允。王耀便是在那样的背景下随年事已高的李大人来到莫斯科。不久前因为在克里米亚对英法支持的奥斯曼土耳其战争的失利，不能容忍失败的民众对沙皇的不满进一步升级，时任沙皇在大街上被人用炸圌弹炸死。莫斯科人心惶惶，其混乱程度或许只比清帝国好上些许。 

像双头鹰一样拥有锐利眼神的男人斯捷潘在西线吃了败仗自然又将目光瞄准东方。因为在远东地区的出海口受到日本的封堵，所以斯捷潘想要在东北修铁路。清政圌府"联俄制日"的外交政策的转变令斯捷潘找到了可乘之机，于是他主动邀清帝国和帝国最受推崇的大臣来莫斯科参加新沙皇的登基仪式并商讨铁路事宜。

王耀不喜欢躁郁且精神分裂的的斯捷潘，他是个完完全全信奉用拳头说话的人。历任沙皇都将开疆拓土视作最大的政绩，甚至有些沙皇在位的几十年里只有只有十几个月没有发动战争。但凡国内有矛盾激化，沙皇们也总是通过对外战争转移国内视线。被他们吃到嘴里的土地极少有被吐出来的可能，所以王耀对贪婪的斯捷潘充满了戒备之情。

斯捷潘以罕见的热情接待了王耀，因为在漫长的历史中时而转向西方时而被迫转向东方而留下来的精神分裂后遗症一次也没有爆发。他用稳定的主人格——一个优雅的略显傲慢的属于西方文明的沙俄——带王耀参观了工业化的莫斯科。这是一座先进与落后并存的城市，既有衣着时髦光鲜的青年男女成群结队穿梭于整洁的大街小巷中，也有衣着破烂的穷苦百姓在泥淖肮脏的市井里叫骂推搡。教堂斑斓的玻璃窗折射圌出绚烂的彩色光芒，把整个城市都笼罩在一种虚假的繁盛中。

斯捷潘滔滔不绝地讲述了这座城市的历史，王耀兴味索然。老实说，王耀有些怕斯捷潘。这种害怕不同于恐惧，并非感受到力量对比的悬殊而心生胆怯。他只是不知道斯捷潘阴恶又暴躁的第二人格什么时候会突然出现，这种不确定性使他深感不安。

斯捷潘带他来到克里姆林宫前方的广场。从这里可以清楚地看见象征沙皇权威的双头鹰在瞭望塔上闪闪发光，斯捷潘眯着眼睛迎着正午刺目的阳光看着双头鹰，眼神阴骛得可怕。

"为什么大家都那么害怕我呢？没有我，欧罗巴也不会太平，我也不过是做了和大家一样的事，为什么要得到更多的憎恨？"

王耀既不想搭理他的矫揉的呻圌吟也不想在摸不准对方企图的情况下贸然回答。他沉默着眺望远方波光粼粼的河水，暗自期盼他们单独相处的时间能过得快一些。

"你也这么害怕我吗，契丹？"斯捷潘问。

"我不是契丹！"王耀皱起眉头纠正，但很快他就意识到事情不对劲。猝然瞪大深棕色的眼眸，满脸震惊地看着眼前笑容甜软却无端令人毛骨悚然的国家，"莫、莫斯科大公国？"

斯捷潘像孩子一样偏了偏脑袋，"你总算认出我了，我还在想你什么时候才能看穿我的伪装。"

斯捷潘的第二人格是个还未完全长大的孩子，在被金帐汗国统圌治的几百年里，罗斯国被迫融入草原游牧文化，此期间兴起的莫斯科大公国在这种强迫性向东拉扯的力量下催生出了第二人格。王耀被布日固德【蒙古帝国国设名】私自虏到钦察草原参加已经不服从中央帝国统圌治的贵族们在本土外折腾的忽里勒台大会时，第一次见到了跟在阿拉那仁【金帐汗国国设】身边胆怯又唯诺的莫斯科大公国。

布日固德将对越来越安心于做一个大元皇帝的大汗的不满全都报复在王耀身上，忽必烈迁都大都（今北京）后，大元的政治中心彻底转移到漠南。布日固德恼恨忽必烈处处向汉人风俗制度靠拢，在忽必烈打算在祭坛举行汉人的祭祀仪式祈祷国家风调雨顺时，布日固德和他爆发了激烈的争执。被愤怒冲昏了头脑的布日固德闯进王耀的宫殿，用马鞭赶走了那些企图阻止他的宫人，将王耀掳到了钦察草原。他像扛麻袋一样将王耀带进贵圌族们聚集的金顶大帐，然后也像卸货一样将王耀扔在铺了绣着飞禽走兽的深红色地毯上。

"布日固德！你太放肆——"王耀快速从地上跳起来，额头上青筋隐隐跳动。

"大哥，他是谁？你怎么带了个汉人参加我们的大会？"阿拉那仁不赞同地指着王耀问。

"他就是让蒙哥大汗折损了的王耀。"布日古德抓圌住王耀的手腕，连拖带拽将王耀拉扯到为他预留的位置。一位高鼻深目的罗斯姑娘跪坐到他身边，抬起纤纤玉手想为他斟酒，布日固德粗圌鲁地从姑娘手中抢过酒壶。姑娘受惊地看着布日固德，脸色煞白，眼眶里泪光闪烁。

布日固德把酒壶往王耀跟前的小桌上重重一放，命令道:

"斟酒！"

王耀唇边漾起冷笑，看似顺从地倒了一杯酒，却在布日固德伸手接酒杯时猝然变了脸，手腕一抖，一杯酒泼到布日固德的脸上。

布日固德习惯性地按向腰间的佩刀，手下却什么也没摸到，他才想起进帐前武器都被解除。他抬起手想教训这个不知天高地高的汉人，对忽必烈的承诺又涌上心头，在贵圌族们的起哄声里，布日固德慢慢放下了手。  
　  
"我答应忽必烈那小子，不会伤害他。"布日固德重新坐下，拉过吓坏了的罗斯姑娘，急色地在姑娘像花一样芳香的脸蛋上蹂躏了一番才压下心头燃烧正旺的怒火。

烤肉和奶酒的香气在帐篷里升腾，没有大事商谈的大会完全沦落为贵圌族们贪杯享乐的场所，罗斯姑娘们换上蒙古服饰为这些来自东方的征服者们献歌献舞。架子上熊熊燃烧的篝火将室内烘烤得有些闷热，王耀滴酒未沾脸上却也升起一股热气。跳累的姑娘像没有骨头的蒲苇靠在体格健壮的男人身上，淫乱的气氛逐渐从熏人的酒气渗出，帐篷里挂着从猛兽身上剥下来的皮和獠牙，王耀似乎仍能闻到上面散发出来的腥味，胃中一阵翻圌搅。此外被偷圌窥的感觉让他皱起眉头，很快他发现了视线的来源。 

半大的罗斯少年慌里慌张收回视线。阿拉那仁把空了的酒杯往眼下一放，少年便带着谈好的笑容自觉地往杯子里添酒。王耀直觉这个少年不简单，紫眼睛里隐伏着某种危险的寓意，皮肉隐藏不住的宽大骨架下住着一个冬眠的小野兽只等苏醒后便要野蛮地向上生长，这样的人不会是毫无骨气的谄媚之人。

"就是那个君臣一起跳海了的大宋。"席间有人用粗嘎轻蔑的嗓音提到旧朝。

王耀太阳穴下的血管跳动着，眼睛里射圌出炽圌热而怨毒的光。

布日固德撑着醉眼迷蒙的眼，大着舌头说:"他现在叫大元了。忽必烈说这国号源自……易……易经里面的一句话，至哉……至哉坤元，万物……万物什么生……"

"至哉坤元，万物资生，乃顺承天。"王耀掷地有声地说。

某位贵圌族叫嚷道:"什么大元，反正我们只认大蒙。忽必烈越来越不像话了，又改国号又迁都，还学汉【蟹】人在皇宫外面修了太庙和祭坛。我们草原男儿哪里有这些风俗规矩，忽必烈想取圌悦汉人就彻底不在乎我们这些本家的看法了吗？"

"他削藩后便把朝廷也改成了汉人的制度，哪里还有我们这些宗王旧戚说话的权利。"

"'幼子守灶'向来是大蒙的传统，也正是大家都认可这个规矩，汗王继承权才从窝阔台系转移到托雷系。我术赤家族与托雷家族原本世代友好，当年蒙哥登上汗位，先王拔都汗功不可没。蒙哥大汗去世，汗位理应由留守漠北主持内政的幼弟阿圌里不哥继承，忽必烈自视甚高执意攻打阿圌里不哥，召开了一个可笑的忽里勒台大会篡取了汗位。如今看来当初诸王的担忧不无道理，阿圌里不哥才是恪守蒙古传统的人，长期在漠南经营的忽必烈早就被汉人的花言巧语迷了心窍。"术赤后人抱怨道。

"长得也跟个娘么似的，比草原上的姑娘还要细皮嫩圌肉。"

"听说有些汉人有那方面的倾向，也跟娘么一样讨好伺候男人。"

王耀握紧拳头，指甲深陷肉中，痛苦化作熊熊烈焰在体内焚烧着五脏六腑。那些在逐渐变了味的嘲笑和轻贱在女人暧昧的笑声中持续发酵，宛如一把锋利的钢刀，凌迟着王耀的骄傲和自尊。

月亮升上草原的正空，清明的光辉将洒向起伏一望无际的草地。王耀走出临时搭建的帐篷，不远处的马厩里传出几声骏马的哼哧声，流动的夜风同时送来泥土和青草的气息。几个仆从还在马厩边忙碌着，一顶顶帐篷呈圆形排布在地势平坦的草地上，只有零星几个帐篷里透出昏黄的火光。

王耀走出营地，沿着清浅的溪流找到了一片如明镜般平静干净的湖泊。王耀坐在湖边想了一些事，随后解开垂在两耳侧的辫发，一霎那墨发如瀑倾泻而下。  
　  
"契丹！"

突然听到另一个熟悉的称呼，王耀心神一凛，转头看去，月光下发色肤色浅淡的罗斯少年捧着一束小野花正向他跑来。

"契丹！"罗斯少年又喊了一遍。王耀这回能确定他是在叫自己了。

"我不是契丹！"王耀冷冷地说。

罗斯少年涨红了脸，犯了错又不知如何是好的窘迫模样让王耀心软了。王耀垂下眼眸，敛去那些不友好的光芒，柔声问:

"你是谁？怎么跟在阿拉那仁身边？"

"我是莫斯科大公国，我叫斯捷潘。"罗斯少年的声音像一块糍糖，又甜又软，仰头看着王耀时，圆圆的脸也和天上的月亮一样又干净又纯粹。

伊利亚和斯捷潘的外貌并无多大差别，但是截然不同的气质却可以令人一眼将他们区分出来。伊利亚更自信更坦荡，没有那些阴郁的神情。王耀曾经困惑于为何他们都可以顺利度过改朝换代带来的转变，唯独斯捷潘和伊利亚必须以生命的交接完成历史的延续，现在却似乎觉得不那么难懂了。俄罗斯的特殊历史和地理位置注定了他会被东西方文明同时拉扯，两种截然不同的文明在此碰撞，统圌治者却只给出要么完全倒向西方要么完全倒向东方的选项，斯捷潘无法协调这两种文明产生的激烈碰撞，所以精神分裂了。蒙古对罗斯地区的统圌治瓦解后，斯捷潘在上司的指示下强制性向西转，可是十月革命带来的是既非东方亦非西方的身份认同和价值信仰，是斯捷潘无法适应的改变，所以伊利亚顺应时势出现了。

"伊利亚，谢谢你们。"王耀在红场前停下脚步，从他的角度望过去可以看见瞭望塔上的双头鹰已经被巨大的红星取代。

"你知道斯捷潘最后留下的两件遗物是什么吗？"伊利亚顺着王耀的目光看向照耀着莫斯科的红星。

王耀摇头。

伊利亚笑道:"一个是拜占庭教皇赠送的双头鹰勋章，一个是东方皇宫打造的玉珏。他一直在东方和西方之间徘徊，尽管后来他选择了西方，可是他还是没有放下左手紧握的玉珏。"

王耀对这种矛盾感同身受，联想到了自己曾经的困境。两次鸦战后，"夷夏之辩"首先爆发，其后关于"中体西用"、"西体中用"还是"全盘西化"的争论沸沸扬扬，再后来的中西方文化大论战更是在中西文化孰优孰劣的极端撕裂中探索中国文化的出路。

东方立国在人伦，西方立国在宗教;东方传统以人伦为本位，以道德为主体，西方传统以个人为本位以认知为主体;激进者将传统纲常道德视为阻碍社会进步的封圌建余孽，急于粗暴切割，保守者却处处捍卫传统，反对西方文化输入。即使后来论战的焦点从孰优孰劣转移到两种截然不同的文化能否融合上，占优的西化论者仍将中国文化等同于旧文化，西方文化等同于新文化，潜意识中给中国文化打上了过时的标签，宣传新旧不可调和，必须破旧立新。

这种撕裂性的争辩是积极又是痛苦的，王耀每日都通过报纸关注这些走在时代前沿的知识分子的想法，然而除了加深对自我的怀疑，他并没有找到令自己心悦诚服的答案。

"在我看来，那不是难题。为什么俄罗斯一定要在东西方之间做选择，为什么俄罗斯不能只是俄罗斯？为什么我们不能用自己独特的斯拉夫文明独特的社会主义价值观去影响别人？陀思妥耶夫斯基说过:一个真正伟大的民圌族，绝不甘于在世界上扮演一个次要角色，甚至也不甘于扮演头等角色，而是一定要扮演独一无二的首要角色。"伊利亚抬起下巴，高傲地说，"苏【蟹】联就是这样一个独一无二的首要角色。"

王耀怔怔地看着伊利亚，这个男人从骨子里散发出来的对信仰的坚定感无人能及，英俊的面容因为有了自信的神色而光彩照人。

向往、渴望、期盼……但是他现在面临着强敌入侵的困境，理想只有在保证生存后才能够去追逐。

但是在苏德战争迫近，日本袭圌击珍珠港后，东亚大陆上的势力博弈又有了新的变化。苏联为了避免在东西线同时受到敌人的攻击，与日本签订了【苏日中立条约】，承认了日本建立的伪满政权。而阿尔弗雷德却抱着卷土重来的决心登上了东方大陆企图将这个潜力巨大的国家打造成他在东亚的代圌理人。

王耀受邀再一次来到莫斯科，伊利亚没有说任何抱歉的话，因为这都是他首要考虑到本国利益而做出的决策，王耀就算不能原谅也会理解他。再次走在莫斯科的街头，伊利亚没有先前那么意气风发了，他已经感受到了即将到来的战争的残酷，沉重的步伐，肃穆的神色都在诉说离别的忧愁。

"明天我就要奔赴前线了，和我的士兵们一起守卫我们的国家、女人和孩子。"

王耀欲言又止。伊利亚张开双臂将王耀纳入怀抱，王耀微弱的抗拒轻轻松松就被他化解了。伊利亚低下头想亲吻王耀时，王耀执拗地侧过脸。

河上吹来的风拨动了他额前散下的碎发，深色的眼睛里倒映出河面上碎金子般的光点，他说:"我不恨你但我不会原谅你。"

阿尔弗雷德亲自驾驶飞鲨战机来到湖南芷江机场。来之前，他没有对外透露一点风声，所以王耀看到他的时候非常意外。

阿尔弗雷德自认为非常帅气地从战机上跳下来，取下飞行眼镜，随意揉了揉被头盔压塌的金色的头发，远远地就张开了双手想给老朋友一个美式热情的拥抱。

"我的朋友，好久不见。"

王耀不动声色地后退一步，主动伸出手迫使他把拥抱改为疏离的握手。

"你怎么来了？"王耀问。

阿尔弗雷德无趣地耸了耸肩，"为你们送战机，顺便看望老朋友。"

芷江圌的美国风情街还未成形，王耀带他去了间当地人开的小茶馆，要了两碗黄酒，一碟花生米，一碟拍黄瓜。简陋的环境，粗糙的酒菜，含圌着金钥匙出生的大少爷阿尔弗雷德却没有表现出丝毫嫌弃或不满，跟后来挑剔又多事的他有天壤之别。

阿尔弗雷德打开看起来颇为古老的怀表看时间，王耀看到他的怀表盖上贴着女人的照片。

"她是谁？"王耀问。  
　  
"凯瑟琳.赫本，美利坚的女神。"阿尔弗雷德说。 

"电影明星？"

"没错，现在百老汇没人看了，漂亮的女演员都去拍电影了。"

王耀点头，一时间不知道该聊什么了。他和阿尔弗雷德没有多少值得被追忆的往事。

"'顶好'是什么意思？"正在嚼花生米的阿尔弗雷德突然抬起头问。

"就是非常棒的意思。"王耀说。

阿尔弗雷德点点头，又继续蹩脚的使着筷子和那盘快见底的花生米奋斗。王耀很欣赏他身上那股年轻人的朝气，似乎永远有使不完的劲，用不完的力气。

但这种朝气仅仅在七十多年后就出现了疲态，攻城容易守城难，为了维护超级大国的地位，阿尔弗雷德必须一心二用，一边着力发展自己，一边不遗余力地打击对手。

阿尔弗雷德气馁地将目光转向王耀的右手，抓起来一看，果然被踩破了皮。阿尔弗雷德对司机嘱咐先去医院。王耀以为这件事可以告一段落时，阿尔弗雷德又说:

"你不是伊利亚的喀秋莎，也不是路德维希的莉莉玛莲，更不是我的凯瑟琳.赫本。"

阿尔弗雷德说完将脑袋转向窗外单调的景色。

"当然，我不是她们中的任何一个人，我只是王耀。"

王耀的目光掠过后视镜，发现司机匆忙别开的视线。

 

02  
"王耀不想卷入冬妮娅家里的那堆乱事，他只关心在外华人、华企的利益，但很遗憾拒绝加入欧盟的亚努科维总统在这些方面没有令他满意，所以他拒绝在那场颜色革命中为亚努科维总统提供经济和政治上的支援，不过作为对冬妮娅向他出圌售了那么多重要武器的回报，他答应给乌克兰提供核保护。"

"弗朗吉，你说苏联的影响还未从乌克兰消失，那么你认为俄罗斯是欧洲文明还是亚洲文明，或者自成一派？"

"毫无疑问，在审美趣味、价值取向乃至生活习惯上俄罗斯较接近西方，但是在文学创造和哲学思考方面他们和那些东方人一样关注感悟与直觉、非理性的哲学思考和宗教神秘主义。民圌族性格方面，我们既感受了他们莽撞奔放自圌由懒散的一面，又感受了他们内敛肃穆集体主义的一面，所以我们看到的是一个复杂的俄罗斯，一个不东不西，既不被西方接受又不被东方认可的俄罗斯。苏联时期的俄罗斯在马圌克圌思主义的框架里加入了许多俄罗斯特色的内容，不照搬西方的文化和价值取向，也不向东方靠拢，可以看作是他们最自成一派的时期，但可惜这个时期又被他们自己否定了，于是他们又陷入了融不进西方又不想回到东方的焦虑中，一个西方文明的集大成者，一个东方文明的集大成者，还有一个不西不东的怪胎。他们注定会是纠缠的三角。"

——END——


End file.
